


HILL HOUSE: BOOK ONE

by SaviorSwan11



Series: HILL HOUSE [1]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: Each event at Hill House scarred the Crain children, they witnessed things that would stay with them their entire lives. How can they cope with the events?
Series: HILL HOUSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Moving In

Theo

Hill House was huge both the insides and the grounds, I moved there with my parents Olivia and Hugh, and my siblings. The oldest was Steve, then Shirley and me, then the twins Luke and Eleanor or as we called her Nellie. Our parents flipped houses, we were only supposed to stay for the summer but things didn't work out that way. My father found mold in the basement that would not clear and I was developing an inheritance from my mother I did not want, there was not a word back then for what I am. It's now called a clairvoyant I can feel and see things when I touch them, my mom gave me gloves while in Hill House to help from seeing and feeling all the bad things in that house. I avoided telling anyone especially my siblings they would not understand, Hill House began to make me uncomfortable things weren't the same and I wanted to leave but it was not finished being remodeled. That is all I kept from Hill House, I blocked the memories.

Shirley

I viewed Hill House different from Theo and the others; I believed it was just a house that my parents were flipping. As the second oldest I was making sure the twins and Theo got inside for dinner on time, our mom has a rule when the porch light goes off it is time to go in. Steve spent most of his time with dad fixing the wall, I wandered around the property taking pictures. I found an abandoned shed with baby kittens inside, they looked sickly. Across from the kittens was a hole I was not sure what was in it but when I took a picture, I could see a face. I screamed not knowing what it was, my father and the house day caretaker Mr. Dudley came running. Mr. Dudley dug what I saw out, it was just a mask I begged my father to let me keep the kittens. One by one, the kittens began to die and my mother tried to explain death to me, she got one of her headaches, and she flipped out. In addition, that is all I kept from my time at Hill House, I blocked the memories.

Steve

I spent most of my time with dad fixing the walls downstairs, since I was the only boy besides Luke I did not have anything to do with my sisters. My mom was busy trying to make a blueprint for the plumbing system, and when I was not helping in, I was in the game room decorating a vanity for my mom. Mrs. Dudley said it probably belonged to Poppy Hill, she loved the mirror more than anything else. In addition, I thought it would be a great gift for my mom. Sometimes I spent time with Luke in his tree house, as he drew pictures of the family and a girl he met named Abigail. I never really talked to Theo. She was kind of avoiding everyone except mom and her Paula Abdul obsession. I do not remember anything else.

Nellie

I was not old enough to remember Hill House. I was only six. I remember playing with dolls and having tea parties with Shirley. Mostly I remember the Bent Necked Lady that stood at my bed every night, Luke and I shared a room but he never said to her. I could feel her there even when I was asleep. It finally got to the point where I told my parents, of course, my father said it was just my imagination and my mother believed me I could see it but agreed with my father. Shirley and I spent our time trying different keys to unlock the red room, but no key worked. The hard we tried to enjoy that house the worse it got for everyone in it. That is all I can really tell you I was not old enough to remember, but I would not go back.

Luke

I was also too young to remember but I do remember the tree house and my friend Abigail. Nobody believed me about her or that I had a treehouse. Nellie always talked about the bet necked day but I never told her, I thought she was a trick I came up with. Lay army men out along your bed for each member of the family and count them, it helps you focus on them and not the scary thing. I mostly played alone with Abigail in my tree house, and drawing pictures of the family. Sometimes Steve came and joined but very rarely. Hill House was a great house but a terrible past hurt the walls inside. I do not know anything else about what happened. I blocked it all out after we left.


	2. Changes in Mom

Shirley

I spent most of my time with mom, so I noticed more changes in her than my other siblings did. She was not herself; her headaches always got worse and happened in the middle of a good thing. She began to sleep walk and talk to things that were not there and ramble about how she needed to wake up. I was not stupid or blind I knew that mom was sick, but she tried to keep it calm for us kids. Our father knew it and shrugged it off, as she has been tired of flipping the house and taking care of us. She became more involved in Nellie and Luke, like creepily involved as if they were more important to waking her up. I never knew what that meant and still do not; she was not the mom I remember.

Theo

As Shirley noticed many changes, I only noticed that she was getting her headaches more, and she tried to keep from touching things as I did. She was the mom I knew and the mom I wanted her to be. In addition, of course she took more interest in the twins they were the babies and were about to be seven. They were the youngest who needed her guidance the most, Shirley was always up mom's ass that why she was jealous. I kept to myself most of the time trying to tone out the noises and talking in Hill House; she changed but not drastically like Shirley thinks.

Nellie

Mom always had her little headaches when the good parts of life were happening, but never as frequently as they did in Hill House. She would talk to "us" in our room when we were downstairs with dad, Luke and I began to worry. I know Shirey noticed it but did not want to say anything to her or dad about the changes. Of course, I was only six and did not understand why she was changing all I knew was that this house was, changing her she needed to leave before something bad happened.

Luke

I had always seen the best in mom; I did not notice any changes. She was always the person I knew her to be, laughing with my father and playing with us. That was until she started talking to us when we were not there and having little outburst when she had her headaches, Nellie said it was because of the house but I did not think so. Abigail told me that her mom had headaches so it is a natural thing. I was not sure what that meant at the time and now it is clear.

Steve

The day I gave my mother the mirror I painted for her, she was happy at first then it turned scary. She started hyperventilating and her eyes got glassy, she punched the mirror and cut her hands. I did not know what she saw or why she did it. I felt like it was my fault but my father told me that mom was not herself late and she did not mean to flip out as she did but when she did, it put a hole in my heart.


	3. That Night

Steve

I could hear my dad yelling at my sisters to get up and I scrambled out of bed, he told me to grab Luke and Nellie and get in the car. Once we were in the car we huddled together as dad got in without mom, we all screamed where mom, Luke and Nellie cried and Shirley and Theo calmed them. He drove to a motel and told us that our aunt Janet was coming to get us while he went back to get mom. I don't know why we left in the first place but I could tell it had something to do with mom. I do not remember what I saw that night but whatever it was my father is now lying about it.

Shirley

I remember being pulled up out of my bed, and pushed into Theo's room as my dad tried to wake her. He told us to wait downstairs while he got Steve and the twins. I looked around hoping to see mom running down the steps to make sure we were all right but she did not. Instead, dad came running with Steve and the twins. We stayed at a motel until Aunt Janet got there and we lived with her until we could be on our own. Our father went to Hill House to get our mom and never came back for us; I blocked him out and swore to never forgive him.

Theo

I could hear Shirley asking questions as my dad made his way to my room; I could feel something was wrong without my hands. When we were standing downstairs, I could hear whispering from upstairs but I could not make out the words, then sitting in the car I saw mom in the window but dad would not answer when I asked why we were leaving her. After that night I shut down and wore my gloves like my mother planned for me to, I did not use my gift unless I had to. I did not forgive our father for abandoning the one thing I loved most, my best friend. The only one who understood me and what my gift does to me when I use it.

Nellie

I remember beginning in the Red Room with Luke, Abigail and mom having tea. Abigail started to choke on her tea and she died on the floor, I went to take a sip before ad stopped Luke and me. He carried us to the car with Steve running not far behind him, I cried as we started driving away and leaving my mom behind. Aunt Janet tried her best to make me a perfect well-behaved woman and all I wanted was my mom to do that but she was still in that house.

Luke

I remember just as much as Nellie does, I was in the Red Room having tea and then I was in the car with dad driving away from the house as mom stood banging on the window screaming. It was muffled and I could not hear but I imagined it was something like stop or come back. Dad dropped us off at a motel and then left to get mom. I did not want him to come back. He knew what happened to mom when he left but he still left.


	4. 20 years later

Nellie

Since the events at Hill House I got married and then the Bent Necked Lady came back, one night she came to my house my husband tried to calm me and she killed him. I called Theo to use her gift but she would not, even though I begged her to, she would not. After days of dealing with the Bent Necked Lady I could not take it, so I went to Hill House. When I entered the doors I saw my mother standing at the top of the steps she was waiting for me to come home, I followed her to the top of the twisty stairs and I woke up. The world seemed clear about everything, my whole belief about how awful the house went away.

Shirley

I got a call from Steve who got it from dad, and I told Theo who is living in the guesthouse. I offered to plan the funeral at my funeral home. My husband tried to convince me not to do that I did not have to because she is my sister. I could not even explain to my kids about their aunt Nellie, there was never anything good to tell she always had problems. I did not expect Nellie to do what she did, but she did anyway. She was a happy girl and she had just gotten married. Something did not add up but I did not want to believe it was what I thought.

Theo

I was with Shirley when she got the call, our little sister was dead. I knew Hill House was to blame and Shirley tried to deny it but I could feel it. The day her body came in for Shirley fix, I touched her and I felt nothing absolutely nothing. I could not do anything but cry because of what she felt like what I now felt like; Nellie was hurt, broken and scared. Something I was a long time ago but never to this point, I wished her good luck in Hill House and got dressed for the funeral.

Steve

When I got the call from dad, I knew it was not good; he had talked to us for 20 years. Sure enough, it was about Nellie, she was gone but right before he hung up I saw Nellie. She was all pale and then her face turned black and she screamed I did not know how to react but I had a feeling it was something to do with Hill House.

Luke

I was the last to find out, the last time I saw Nellie was when she was taking me to the treatment center for my addiction. She swore that this would help but it did not at least until I heard she died, I made a promise to her that I would try. I have been 90 days clean since even before, she died but I could feel that I needed to hit. I got on my best suit and headed to Shirley's for the funeral, something I did not want my twin my best friend was gone.

Hugh

I knew me showing up at Nellie's funeral would be a surprise to the others but she was my daughter and I had a right to be there. Olivia always stood next to me, my way of coping when she and Nellie died, only I could see and hear her but she was there. When I knocked on the door Shirley opened it with a surprised look, she looked like she had seen a ghost. She never forgave me for leaving them 20 years ago, and I do not think she ever will.


	5. Olivia's Flashback

Olivia

When I first heard about Hill House I was mesmerized, the grounds were beautiful. It was the perfect house to flip so Hugh and I could build our dream house. The kids were not thrilled about another house but they would have to get over it, Hugh and I loved doing this. The strange thing about this place is the Dudley's; they are the house caretakers that never go on the property after dark. They both seemed scared of the house, and when I walked in, I could feel the dark energy in the house. I watched the kids and Hugh run upstairs to their rooms, I stood downstairs staring at the top of the steps watching the light reflect off the window and into the middle of the floor. There was something dark in this house and it needed to leave.


	6. Nellie's Funeral

Luke

I walked in the door of Shirley's home; I could tell she was not expecting me. Steve was behind me he moved and went over to Theo. I could see Nellie in her casket looking like she always did but dead, Shirley told me to go ahead and see her. I could not do it. She was my twin sister and she was gone. Once I did see her I made a speech about what he always told each other, the tricks I taught her, and what she taught me not just in Hill House but in life as well. She believed in me when no one else did, she is the reason I am turning my life around.

Theo

During the funeral all I did was sit back and drink, I did not cry or smile I just drank the whole time. Shirley kept looking at me like I was crazy for drinking at our sister's funeral but we all have our own ways of coping, and mine was drinking more and more. We talked about Nellie and the things she said or did, and why she did what she did and how much she was like mom. But never once did we talk about where she was when she was found Hill House.

Steve

When I brought Luke I expected Theo and Shirley to greet him but Shirley just opened the door, and Theo was leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand, emotionless. Our sister just died and she is getting drunk not caring that she is over there dead in her casket. Time passed and we all were fighting, the lights went out Theo and Kevin went to find the breaker. Nellie's casket had fallen down, and Shirley was breaking down, crying and trying to fix her.

Shirley

When Nellie's casket fell I lost it, things are so fucked up now I could not think straight. Therefore, I went to see if Theo and Kevin found the breaker, they were in the wine closet Theo trying to kiss MY HUSBAND. He was not trying to stop her, he was just standing there letting her do it, I love Theo she is my sister but sometimes she does stupid things. Our dead sister is lying in her casket and she is flirting with my husband and finding more alcohol.

Olivia

Watching my kids fight was the hardest thing but it had to be done, they needed to use their smarts together to figure out what happened to Nellie. I knew that they would figure it out, they just needed time and to get along. I thought knocking over the casket would draw them together but it did not, maybe Hugh could get them together or just take Steve to Hill House and the girls would follow. Theo already knew what was happening. I am connected to her more than she will ever know.


	7. Return to Hill House

Steve

I never thought I would return to Hill House until I realized my dumbass little brother decides to try to burn the damn thing down. He is so fucking messed up from Nellie's death that he did not even think of what that house did to mom. This whole family is fucked up and we do not even realize it, Nellie did she finally did and we are all paying the price. Shirley is on the verge of losing her husband, Theo is drunk to the point she is seeing our mother, and dad is actually having conversations with our mom.

Shirley

Theo and I sat in the living room debating whether we should go, I did not want to go back but we could not leave Luke to die in Hill House. Once we decided to leave Theo wanted to talk, and I did not, we started fighting and a figure came from the back seat and screamed at us. I stopped the car and Theo jumped out. She was in the middle of the grass screaming and crying saying that when she touched Nellie she felt absolutely nothing and when she touched my husband she could feel again. She understood what Nellie felt like and why she did what she did, I helped her up and we got back in the car.

Theo

On the way to Hill House was an absolute terror, from the figure in the back to expressing how Nellie and I felt to Shirley. We were silent the rest of the way there, nothing to say about anything. Hill House was just as I remember it was 20 years and did not change a single thing. It was still the same creepy house that haunted my dreams as a child, and made me hate my gift. Shirley started to hyperventilate she never could handle the topic of Hill House or even mom. Mom was Shirley's role model and when she "died" or we were told she died Shirley kind of tried to be like mom, from the dream house to raising kids like she did.

Olivia

I watched as my only surviving girls made their way to save their brother, Nellie brought them together. Now it was my turn to keep them with me, and wake them up Hugh kept them from me and now it is my turn to see my babies. I have one of five I need the girls, Luke and Steve. I know what happened in this house haunted them but once they know what I know they will forgive it. Once they realized I did what I had to do for them, then they will want to join me and live in this house forever.

Luke

I do not know where I was, the place was a hotel room with that girl from the rehab center, and she was putting a needle in her arm. She told me to do it but I thought of promising Nellie and I told her no but when I looked at my arm, I already did. I could hear people calling my name but my body does not want to move, I know I did use but my body is stiff. I thought I was dying, I realized the voices when I heard Shirley and Theo crying.

Hugh

I begged Olivia to open the red room door, our kids were dying in there and I needed to save them. It took convincing but she opened the door and I found Shirley, Theo and Steve surrounding a dying Luke. I got them out but I did not make it out, I stayed with Olivia and Nellie. Knowing that Hill House cannot hurt them anymore, the kids can live out their lives. They will miss their mom and sister but that is normal. I will miss them too, I will miss Shirley's laugh, Theo's fire like her mother and Luke's smile just like his sister. In addition, I will miss the times I spent with Steve, he was my repairperson. Olivia would miss the too I could tell she waited 20 years to see them all in one place.


	8. After Goodbyes

Shirley

After the second set of events at Hill House, I went home and forgave my husband it was not his or Theo's fault. We spent more time with our intelligent son and beautiful daughter. Theo moved out of my guesthouse and into her own apartment. Life has been great since Hill House, I only wish Nellie and mom were here to see it too and dad of course he did save us when mom tried to kill us or wake us up whatever she wanted us for.

Theo

For me the events after Hill House were not that interesting, I moved out got my own apartment and worked most of the time. I started using my gift more often in my line of work. People come to me with problems they do not understand so I help clear them up. The most exciting thing that happened in my life was growing closer to Shirley; I see her and rhea kids every day, Hill House brought us all closer together because we realized that we all experienced things in that house and we all loved Nellie and mom.

Luke

I have been clean for three years since Hill House; we have a party every year to celebrate. Nellie and Mom would be proud of how close we have grown over the years. I know Nellie probably wants a picture right now and mom is smiling and crying thinking about her babies growing up. Life has been good; we all love each other so much. I have always thought they did not love me but they are stubborn and did not show it.

Steve

Well after Hill House I went to fix my marriage with Leigh, I told her about my vasectomy because I didn't want our kid to be crazy like my mother but I learned my mom wasn't crazy or sick she was just doing what she had to. I got it reversed and she got pregnant with a little girl, and life has been good. The Crain kids have grown closer since we all almost died in that stupid fucking house, but if we did not go, we would not be so close or know what happened to mom or even Nellie. That house saved us in many ways, in ways we all are eternally grateful for.

THE END


End file.
